Shadow Ends It
by DisjointWinter
Summary: The many ending of "Shadow the Hedgehog" redone. R&R.
1. Sonic's End

**Author notes:**** This a collection of one-shots that are how I think the endings of **_**Shadow the Hedgehog **_**should have gone. Only read if you plan to review, got that? Everything belongs to SEGA.**

**Shadow Ends It**

**Ending One: Pure Dark**

**Sonic's End**

"Finally, I've got ALL the Chaos Emeralds!" said the ultimate life form with an evil smirk on his face, as the seven mystical gems circled around him.

After a heated battle first with the last of the human resistance, then with the world renown hero Sonic the Hedgehog and the prototype weapon, Diablon, it was all over, Shadow had prevailed and no one was left to stand against him, or the Black Arms.

"Well done, Shadow," chuckled the squid-like creature known as Doom's Eye which brought the voice of Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms, to where ever it needed to be.

"Shadow," said the battered and beaten hero, Sonic, as he picked himself up onto his knees. "Why, are... you… with… them?" the blue hedgehog said through pained gasps.

"I sought my purpose," said Shadow, darkly. "They provided it, simple as that. Now the Emeralds are ours, as is this planet."

"What," green eyes meant red as Sonic looked at Shadow. "What are you going to do with the Emeralds?"

The ebony hedgehog looked at the Emeralds, then back at Sonic, the evil grin never leaving his face. "I know my purpose now; I am Shadow... the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form born to ensure peace and justice among all humans. These humans, they deserve everything that will come to them, the justice I will serve to them will ensure peace for the universe."

"What are you saying?" Sonic said his widening.

Shadow's grin grew as he replied, "Simply this: With the power of these Emeralds, I'm going to destroy this damn planet! This is WHO I AM!" The ultimate one threw back his head and let out a crazed laugh.

"No," through sheer determination, Sonic forced himself to his feet. "I... can't... let... you... do... that," the blue hedgehog managed to say between heavy drawn breaths.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and his mouth formed a perfect line. He was impressed that Sonic still had the strength to talk, let alone, stand! Still, he had to be dealt with.

"Sonic," said Shadow, his voice and face holding no emotion at all. "You never cease to surprise me."

Sonic's eyes widened. That one sentence filled him with nostalgia.

_Flashback_

_With the fake yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand, Sonic stared down the path to the Eclipse Cannon. He began to walk down the path when-_

_"You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog."_

_Sonic turned to see the black and red hedgehog, Shadow walking down the path on his right. "I thought the pod you were in exploded in space."_

_The two began to walk down the path. Sonic, who could not help but to smirk at the fact that he had caught the 'ultimate life form' off guard, said "Yeah, well what can I say? I die hard."_

_They began to run. "What I don't understand," said Shadow, "is how you managed to do Chaos Control with an Emerald that's not real. Just who are you, anyway?"_

_They picked up the pace. Sonic's smirk was replaced with a toothy grin as he replied, "What you see is what you get; just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

_"I see." Shadow began to use his jet shoes to go faster. "Well, you know I cannot let you live; your days of adventuring are coming to an end!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Shadow," said Sonic. "How can you just-" the blue blur was cut off by Shadow jamming his hand into Sonic's chest, right where his heart is. The blue hero's eyes widened in pain.

"Don't bother," said the still emotionless ultimate life form. "Nothing you can say, will get me to change back, I like being this way."

With that said, Shadow ripped his hand out of Sonic's chest, holding the hero's still attached and beating heart.

"Some may call me heartless," Shadow said with a smirk, "but now the same can be said of you."

"Sh-adow," Sonic gasped, "pl-eas, do-n't."

The ultimate one narrowed his eyes as he said, "This is the end."

Shadow quickly applied a great amount of pressure to Sonic's heart, completely crushing it.

Not a second latter, the blue hedgehog fell to the ground, a face of pure horror forever on his face.

The ebony hedgehog let the remains of the hero's heart fall to the ground.

"It is over, Shadow," said Doom's eye. "Nothing can stop us now!" The eye began to float away. "Come."

Shadow stared down at the lifeless body of Sonic the Hedgehog. "We had some good times, didn't we Sonic? But, everything, that is not me, must come to an end, you're a perfect example. I'll miss racing against you, if nothing else."

Shadow began to walk towards the exit Doom's eye had taken, turned back and said "Sayonara... Sonic the Hedgehog."


	2. The Next Generation Takes Charge

**Ending Two: Semi-Pure Dark**

**The Next Generation Takes Charge**

"Finally, I have all the Chaos Emeralds!" exclaimed Shadow the Hedgehog as the seven Emeralds circled around him, the defeated Black Doom at his feet, and Rouge the Bat at his side.

Rouge looked at Shadow with a smile on her face. She was amazed at what the two of them had accomplished; together they had defeated the leader of the Black Arms, something that Sonic and his friends, Eggman, and G.U.N. had not been able to do!

The ivory bat was also happy that she was once again at Shadow's side; at times, he seemed to side with the Black Arms and even Rouge herself had begun to doubt him. Yet, in the end, Shadow had saved them all. He was a hero to the world and her hero...

"Shadow," said Black Doom, derailing Rouge's train of thought. "This is not over yet. The Black Arms will rise again!"

Rouge eyed the once fearsome demon for another world. "Tsk, Shadow just took you down and you think you still have a chance to win?"

"Silence! You inferior..." Doom's voice trailed off when a new sound drifted in from Shadow.

Said dark hedgehog was still standing where he had been, with the Emeralds circling around him. His eyes were closed and he was chuckling darkly.

"What makes you think," Shadow began, "I have any intention of allowing the Black Arms to decline?"

Five eyes widened at this, the two belonging to Rouge and Black Doom's three. A tense silence hung in the air for what seemed like hours before Rouge found her voice and asked "What do you mean?"

Shadow laughed quietly, his eyes still shut. "I mean, all this time I've been trying to figure out who I am, and I now know."

The ebony hedgehog clenched his fists. "I am Shadow... the Hedgehog. The ultimate life form," Shadow's eyes snapped open. "Born to rule all! With the power of these Emeralds I will turn this world into my own dark empire! This is WHO I AM!" Shadow's small laugh turned into crazed, open mouth laughter.

The whole room was silent was more; the only sound was the mad laughter coming from the dark hedgehog.

After hearing enough of the manic laugh coming from his offspring, Black Doom growled at Shadow. "You fool! What makes you think that _MY_ army will follow _**YOU**_!?"

The ebony hedgehog's laughter lowered to a chuckle at this statement. "You'll find out soon enough..."

As if on cue, several Elite Black Arms warped into the room, forming a circle around the three, their red laser rifles held lazily at their side.

After getting of the initial shook, Rouge looked around the room, trying to get a good idea of how many there were, Shadow remained static, and Black Doom began to chuckle at, what he thought, was his chance to make Shadow pay for his betrayal.

"Well, Shadow," began the demon from space. "MY army is here to make you regret ever being created!"

A devilish and knowing smile appeared on Shadow's face. "You think so?"

Doom's eyes narrowed at the dark hedgehog. "Yes! Now my children," Doom pointed to Shadow. "Destroy this inferior life form!"

Not one of the soldiers moved, they didn't even seem to hear their fallen leader. Shadow's smile broadened. Three words left the dark hedgehog's mouth; three words sealed the fate of his father. "You heard him."

All at once, every soldier readied their weapons, all of them pointed at Black Doom.

Doom began to panic, looking around madly, Shadow was once again chuckling darkly, and Rouge just stood there, completely unable to understand what was happening.

"What are you fools doing!" yelled the defeated demon at his children. "I am your leader! I am your master! I am you **MAKER**!"

The Black Arms didn't make any type of response.

Shadow, deciding that he should put away the Chaos Emeralds, allowed said Emeralds to spin around him two more times before disappearing behind him. With that done, the ebony hedgehog eyed his father. "Sorry, daddy," he began sarcastically. "But, your children, my siblings, have grown tired of your rule. The time has come for a new, stronger life form to rule the unlimited power of the Black Arms! It's time for the next generation to take control! You're outdated, worthless, and, worst of all, weak! The Black Arms would parish under your rule, but will flourish under mine!"

Shadow stormed away from his father, making sure to grab the still dazed Rouge by the arm before leaving the circle, almost dragging her behind him. The second they were out, every Black Arm Elite opened fire. Doom cried out in pain as the lasers burned into his skin. His horns were blown off, followed by his left arm which earned an even louder cry. The lasers burned his flesh, tore at his bones, and destroyed his organs. At length, the fallen leader of the Black Arms fell for the last time. He went out with a whimper.

As the sound of the laser rifles firing died, the Elites moved aside to reveal the charred remains of what now could not even slightly be recognized as Black Doom. The manic, open-mouth laughter that came from Shadow when he realized who he was returned at the sight of his father reduced to almost nothing but ashes.

While the ultimate one celebrated his victory, an ivory bat just stood there, horrified. So many questions raced through her head; how could Shadow be so cruel? Yes, Black Doom had to be stopped, but that was just overkill! Did Shadow mean what he said about taking over the world? And the one question that drilled into her; why had he saved her? He could have just let her die with Doom, but, he didn't... Why?

It took all of her strength just to say one word to the dark hedgehog. "Why?"

Her voice was only just above a whisper, yet, thanks to his impressive hearing, Shadow heard her clear as day. He stopped laughing, looked at her, and asked "Why what?"

Rouge was shaking, but she managed to reply "Why didn't you just kill me along with Black Doom?"

As a sly smile appeared on his face, Shadow took a step towards Rouge, who was still too frightened to move. "Why would I let you get killed along with that worthless sack of flesh?" he stepped closer. "I have plans for you."

Rouge swallowed hard; as hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to find her voice.

The ebony hedgehog continued. "I'm going to rule this world and my empire won't stop here, oh no, I will rule the universe. However, there is one thing I must do before I begin my plans."

Finally, the ivory huntress managed to find her voice. "What is that?"

The dark hedgehog grabbed Rouge by the waist, forcing her closer to him, their lips only a breath away from each other.

"I need a queen." Shadow explained.

The second that last word left his lips, at that exact moment, Shadow closed the gap between them.

Rouge's eyes widened in shook, she was expecting to be killed, not kissed! She didn't know what to do; Shadow truly planned to take over the world and he wanted her as his queen! Her eyes returned to their normal size. There was no telling what the future held for her, or for the Earth, but one thing was for sure. She closed her eye.

Good or evil, she loved the dark hedgehog.


	3. Prelude to World Domination

**Ending Three: Dark**

**Prelude to World Domination**

"Finally, I have all the Chaos Emeralds!" exclaimed the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog as the seven mystic gems orbited around him, an evil grin upon his lip.

On the floor in front of the ebony one, laid the defeated hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. With a dark chuckle, Shadow spoke to the downed hero, "It would seems as though the toxic nature of the Black Comet, aided me in our battle," with a smirk, he added "As if I needed it."

Using what little strength he had left, the battered, bruised, beaten, and bleeding Sonic propped himself up on his right leg, grabbing it with his left hand to keep his balance.

Grassy green and fiery red meant as Sonic looked Shadow in the eye. The blue hero's body was in more pain than he ever thought possible, his right arm was completely torn off. But, the greatest pain he felt, was that of betrayal; Shadow may not have been Sonic's best friend, but he always seemed to be a good guy when the time came, until now.

Sonic spat out a little blood, then managed to gasp out a single sentence, "Shadow... why... are... you... siding... with... them!"

Shadow crossed his arms in front of his chest. "To find the truth," he replied evenly.

"The truth!" roared Sonic, spraying blood out of his mouth and nose. "You betrayed the whole planet, just because you couldn't let go of the past!"

In spite of Sonic's clear rage, Shadow replied, completely nonchalant, "You can't betray those who you never sided with."

Sonic's eyes widened in shock at this statement. "Never sided with?" the blue one repeated. His eyes narrowed in rage and he screamed "You've helped me and saved the planet a ton of times! How can you say we aren't on the same side?"

"Simple," Shadow's voice remained nonchalant, but his eyes narrowed slightly. "I helped you, because our goals, regardless of the motives, were aligned at the time. Now, they are not." Shadow paused before adding "I've always been on one side; my side."

"Shadow..." Sonic's eyes turned to the Emeralds encircling the dark hedgehog. "What are you going to do with them?"

Shadow followed Sonic's gaze and found the 'them' he was talking about. With a smirk, the dark hedgehog's gaze returned to Sonic. "I collected these Emeralds," Shadow began, his voice growing darker with each word. "To figure out who I truly am, and now I know... I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form, born to serve the dark lord, Black Doom! With the power of these Emeralds, the Black Arms will rule everything, this is WHO I AM!" The ebony one threw his head back and let out a manic laugh.

Shadow's laughter filled the battlefield, but soon was dwarfed by a new sound; someone shouted "Thunder Arrow!" A second latter, lighting struck the dark hedgehog. Sonic's mouth hung open out of shock.

The crackling sound of electricity came off Shadow as the lighting arced around him. Then, as fast as it had started, the lighting stopped. Smoke came of the dark hedgehog, but, other than that, he was unaffected.

Slowly, Shadow turned his head to his right and saw who had attacked him. "Knuckles, what do you want?"

Sonic quickly followed Shadow's gaze and, just as said dark hedgehog implied, Knuckles the Echidna was standing a few meters away from the two hedgehogs, electricity crackling in his right hand, apparently from his Thunder Arrow.

The crimson echidna growled at the dark hedgehog's question. "That should be obvious," he roared, "I want to know what your problem is!"

Shadow glared at Knuckles. "What are you talking about, you idiot?"

The guardian's growl grew louder. "Why do you want these freaks to take over the world?!"

The ebony one sighed as he let his arms drop to his side and the Emerald's orbit around Shadow sped up. "Repeating myself is very tedious," he said. At this point, the Emeralds had become a multicolored line encircling Shadow. "It would be easier to just kill you, instead of trying to make you understand something that is beyond you."

With that said, a bright light engulfed Shadow. When it faded, the Chaos Emeralds had vanished and the black part of Shadow's fur had turned platinum.

Sonic's eyes widened at Shadow. Quickly, he looked at Knuckles and screamed "Run Knuckles! Get out of here!"

Knuckles raised his right arm, his fist clenched. "Not happening, Sonic," he said as electricity started to dance around his fist. "If we don't stop him here and now, no one will be able to!"

The super hedgehog smirked. "Fool," he said to Knuckles. "No one can stop me now."

Faster than anyone could have seen, even Sonic, Shadow appeared in front of Knuckles. He grabbed the echidna's right arm and ripped it off causing blood to spray everywhere. Shadow then threw the arm over his shoulder, where it landed right next to Sonic.

Knuckles pain filled howls echoed as he fell on his knees, clutching the bleeding opening where his arm once was.

Sonic watched as his friend suffered, and he could do nothing, a fact that enraged him to no end. His rage and horror was magnified when he saw Shadow raise his fist, his intent clear.

A mad grin was on the super hedgehog's lip as he said "Your race is now truly extinct." When those words left his mouth, Shadow unleashed a powerful punch to Knuckles head, earning him a sickening crack and then silence.

Sonic forced back the urge to vomit when he saw Knuckles' limp body hit the ground, with a loud thud.

Shadow let out a small laugh at the sight of the fallen warrior, then turned back to look at Sonic. "You're next, moron," he said in an ominous tone, however, Sonic wasn't listening; all he could hear was the cries of Knuckles, right before he was killed.

Then, the unthinkable happened; Sonic stood up, a look of pure rage on his face.

Shadow's face held little of the shock he felt; the blue hedgehog must have been in worse shape than the planet was right now, yet he could stand like it was nothing!

"Shadow," Sonic growled. "You will pay, pay for everything you've done!" Sonic grabbed the severed arm of Knuckles that lay before him and jammed it into his shoulder. Amazingly, the arm seemed to attach itself to Sonic and he could move as thou it was his own.

This turn of events was a surprise to Shadow, however, he wasn't worried; even if Sonic was back up to full strength, it wouldn't help him; Shadow had beaten Sonic easily without transforming into the super form and now, he would easily defeat the blue hedgehog.

Shadow's hopes for a quick battle were crushed when black flames danced around Sonic. The dark hedgehog could fell a great power increase from Sonic even as the flames hid him from Shadow's sight.

At length, the flames died down and Sonic could again be seen, if you could even call him Sonic. His fur had turned to a midnight black, not unlike Shadow's normal fur. Sonic's once grassy green eyes were now completely white.

A low growl past by Sonic's lips as he roared "**You will pay, Shadow the Hedgehog**!"


	4. The Rule of Ego

**Ending Four: Semi-Dark**

**The Rule of Ego**

"Finally, I have all the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow declared as said gems orbited around him. At his side stood the red echidna Knuckles and at his feet, trapped under the wreck of his latest creation, was the "great" Dr. Eggman, now just a broken old man.

"My grandfather created you," Eggman said as he tried to prop himself up on his arms, "and this is how you repay me?!"

"Ah, shut up, ya old crow!" Knuckles exclaimed, raising his fist for effect. "We won, you lost, deal with it!"

The Doctor growled at the echidna. "Watch your tongue, Knucklehead, or I'll-"

"You'll what!" Knuckles interrupted. "This ain't the first time we beat ya, and it ain't the last!"

"Wrong."

The guardian and the doctor both turned their gaze to Shadow. After a moment, Knuckles said "What?"

Shadow's eyes were firmly locked on Eggman as he replied, "You are wrong."

Knuckles arched his brow. "Wrong about what?"

The dark hedgehog talked slow to ensure every word was understood, "This _is_ the last time he will be defeated."

Eggman's mouth opened slightly, out of confusion. A moment passed and the Doctor gasped, finally realizing what Shadow meant. "NO! Shadow, I'm the only one who knows the truth about your past, you must listen to me. You must-"

"Be silent!" the ebony hedgehog yelled, his eyes reflecting his inner fury. "I have had all I can stand of this; you telling me that I must do as you say because you're related to the man that created me! Black Doom ordering me around because he claims _he_ made me!" Shadow turned to Knuckles, "You and the rest of that faker's lackeys saying I'm one of you and have to do what you say! I am sick of it!"

"But-" Knuckles started.

"But nothing!" Shadow interrupted. "I will no longer accept the utter bullshit you fools try to force on me!" the enraged ultimate returned his gaze to the defeated doctor. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form born to embody perfection itself. And that is exactly what I am: perfect, in body and mind. I and only I know what is best! I am the only one who can protect this world," Shadow grabbed Eggman's head, "because I am the only one willing to do this!" One firm pull and the doctor's head came off, accompanied by most of his spine.

With a flick of his wrist, Shadow discarded Eggman's head, by throwing it down a nearby pit. The doctor's body collapsed and blood poured out of his neck.

"This is who I am," the ebony hedgehog said as the rage left his eyes.

Knuckles stood there, dumbfounded by Shadow's actions. Before he could regain his wits, what few he had, a bright flash of golden light radiated from the dark hedgehog. When it died down, Shadow' fur had turned platinum, signifying the activation of his Super Form.

With a nonchalant turn of his head, Shadow looked at Knuckles and simply said, "You should leave." With that said, red energy began to swirl around the super hedgehog's form. Soon his entire body was covered in this energy which radiated off of him like fire.

The guardian recognized this as a precursor to one of Shadow's most devastating attacks and began to panic. "Whatta think you're doin'!?" Knuckles roared.

"Leave or die, echidna, it does not matter to me," Shadow replied, "either way, this comet will be destroyed."

His eyes widened in shock, Knuckles yelled, "Are you nuts?! What about the G.U.N. soldiers!? What about Sonic?! What about Rouge!? You blow this place up now and they'll all die!"

"Warn them if you have the time, but even if they do die, it will be a small price to pay to rid the universe of this flying abomination." The red energy formed a sphere around Shadow. "Now, leave! This is your last chance!"

Knuckles took a step back, paused for a moment, then turned and run away at full speed.

With the distraction now gone, the dark hedgehog gave his attack more attention; charging the energy sphere around him with some much power that it became opaque. Even so, Shadow's mind shifted to his plan for the future of the world and the changes he had in mind for it; some would side with him, others, such as Sonic and friends, were almost guaranteed to oppose him. They would fail, of course, but many would die in the transition of leadership.

A deft touch was clearly needed; Shadow would have to change the world subtlety at first; gain power over years, perhaps decades, until he was in a position where he could take control with little to no opposition.

One thing he needed to change as soon as he could was the ownership of the Master Emerald; Shadow had seen how ineffective Knuckles was as guardian. He would need to be replaced before anything else was done in order to ensure the Emerald's immeasurable power did not fall into the wrong hands; a task that Knuckles could never do adequately.

Rouge never let any of her jewels out of her sight; she would do well as Knuckles replacement… assuming she survived the destruction of the Black Comet, provided she was on it at all; the echidna could have been lying to save himself, after all.

Still, these were thoughts for another day. For now, Shadow had only one goal: destroy this accursed comet! The ultimate life form felt that his attack now had the power necessary to do this.

And so, with two words, Shadow began his plan for a perfect world.

"**Chaos Blast!**"

_No more gods_

_No more graves_

_Are you friend or fiend?_

_No more life_

_No more death_

_Somewhere in between..._

_No more gods_

_No more graves_

_Are you friend or fiend?_

_No more life_

_No more death_

_Somewhere in between..._

_Well, we're almost dead_

_Almost dead_

_Almost dead to the world_

_Almost dead_

_Almost dead_

_Almost dead to the world_

_Heaven can't save us_

_Hell is a joke_

_No place left to go_

_What you see_

_You cannot believe_

_But when we rot, you'll know..._

_Well, we're almost dead_

_Almost dead_

_Almost dead to the world_

_Almost dead_

_Almost dead_

_Almost dead to the world_

_Almost dead to the world_

_Almost dead to the world_

_Well, we're almost dead..._


	5. Rage of the Machine

**Ending Five: Dark Neutral**

**Rage of the Machine**

"Finally, I have all the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow declared as the seven jewels encircled him. At his feet, broken and trapped beneath his "greatest creation ever", was Dr. Eggman.

"Shadow…" the defeated doctor gasped as he propped himself up with his arms. "I made you… and… THIS is how you… repay me?!" Eggman glared at Shadow. "Ungrateful android!"

The dark "hedgehog" let out a chuckle. "Ungrateful? Is that how you see me?"

Straining himself a bit, Eggman turn as best he could and pointed to the destroyed Egg Dealer behind him. "What do you call that!?"

Shadow looked at the machine and then back at the doctor. "I was proving a point."

"WHAT!?" Eggman shouted in rage, "What point does this prove!? That my robots can betray me?! That was proven a long time ago!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Not even close."

"What then?!" The doctor more growled than asked.

The ultimate life form crossed his arms. "That nothing you could ever build can beat me."

The doctor just stared at his creation, his face was blank. "You're joking." Eggman said at length.

"No," Shadow said flatly.

Behind his glasses, Eggman's left eye was starting to twitch. "Just who do you think you are?!" he bellowed.

Shadow smirked, "I am Shadow Android, the ultimate battle life from modeled after Shadow the Hedgehog, the original ultimate life form. But, I have surpassed him, just as I have surpassed all of your creations, Doctor; Metal Sonic, this Egg Dealer, even E-123 Omega have fallen before me! I am your ultimate creation, Doctor; you would do well to remember that."

The android grabbed Eggman by the back of his shirt and proceeded pull him out from under the Egg Dealer.

"This is who I am," the android said smugly.

The doctor slowly got to his feet while keeping his eyes fixed on Shadow. Once on his feet, Eggman faced his creation, trying to figure the android sudden change of heart.

"Why did you do that?" the doctor asked.

Smirking, Shadow responded, "You should know, Doctor, you programed me." Eggman arched his brow and the android sighed, "Directive R-216.3452."

The doctor gasped, "Right, I added that after Gamma's betrayal."

The android nodded, "It prevents me from actually killing you, but not injuring or disobeying. You should think about updating that."

Eggman scratched his head. "How do you even find out about that? I never got a chance to work on your memories."

Shadow shrugged. "Omega told me before it died."

The doctor sighed. "Well then, what do you want?"

The ultimate one smirked. "As I said, I wanted to prove my superiority, now that I have; it is time to prove the superiority of the Eggman Empire."

Eggman stared at his creation, unable to believe what he had just heard. Dumbfounded, he said, "You want to help me conquer the world?"

Shadow shock his head, "The world is already yours, Doctor, we just need to remind it is all."

The doctor continued to stare at Shadow before regaining his composure and declaring, "Then the first order of business is to destroy these invaders!"

The android crossed his arms, "You have a plan then?"

Eggman let out his signature laugh before saying, "I always have a plan and it's perfect in every way!"

"Let's hear it," Shadow said with a sigh.

"I will take the Emeralds to the ARK and will use the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Comet! You go to that Comet and keep them busy while I do that!"

Shadow glared at the doctor, "If you have the Emeralds, how will I get off the Comet before you destroy it!?"

With a small laugh, Eggman responded, "I'll give you a fake Emerald so you can use Chaos Control to leave the Comet and I'll radio you before just before the Cannon fires."

"Hmph, I guess that could work."

"Then let's get to it!"

The Black Comet was a dark, humid and all together unpleasant place to be. Why anyone would live in such a place was beyond the comprehension of most people and was far beyond that of the blue hedgehog racing through its bowels. He was searching for the alien's leader, to no avail.

Blasting through one of the Comet's large doors, Sonic found himself in a large, battle-scarred room filled with dead Black Arms solders and a black hedgehog standing in the middle of them.

"Shadow!" Sonic said in shock.

The ultimate one turned to face his blue counterpart, "Sonic," he said.

"Damn, you've been busy, Shad!" The blue hedgehog said as he began to approach the android.

"Just following orders," Shadow said flatly.

Sonic put a hand on his hip and arched his brow, "Since when do you take orders?"

"Since I discovered the truth of my identity," Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

A smile appeared on Sonic's face, "You got your memory back?"

The android shock his head, "No; I never lost my memory because I never existed before Rouge awakened me."

Sonic's smile faded, "What?"

"I am an android created by Dr. Eggman," said the android, "and I will help him take over this world."

Sonic stared at Shadow in shock before shaking his head and saying, "You suck at tell jokes, Shad."

"I am not joking," the android replied, mildly annoyed.

The blue hero's eyes widened in shook, "That's nuts!"

"Your opinion does not concern me; I have a task to fulfill." Shadow turned and began to walk away, before he stopped, "Now that I think of it," and turned to face Sonic once more, "the Doctor would want me to kill you…"

"Shadow what are you-?"

"… and I wouldn't mind doing that at all."

The android charged at Sonic and yelled "Defend yourself!"

Propelled by his namesake, Tails moved through the Comet in search of his friends. He soon came upon Knuckles who was trying to open a large door.

"Knuckles," Tails began, "have you seen Sonic?"

"I think he's on the other side of this door," the echidna replied. "I heard his voice earlier from in there and sounds of battle."

The fox pressed his ear against the door and listened. He heard the sound of hard impacts, explosions, and two voices yelling at each other. Suddenly, a huge explosion rang through the Comet and then silence.

A few tense moments passed.

Suddenly the door opened with a puff of smoke. Through the smoke, the figure of a hedgehog could be seen.

"Sonic…?" Tails said timidly.

"I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself," the hedgehog said.

Slowly the smoke cleared and the hedgehog was revealed to be Sonic.

Tails let out a sigh of relief while Knuckles asked, "What the hell happened in there?"

Sonic threw a white object to them, it landed at their feet. The object was a gloved hand. The crackling sound of electricity could be heard as the fingers twitched a bit before being still.

The blue hedgehog sighed and said, "The same thing that always happens to one of Eggman's robots."

Eggman stared at the Black Comet on the targeting computer for the Eclipse Cannon. He had tried to contact Shadow several times, but the android would not respond.

With his finger on the fire button, the doctor was force to accept that his machine had been bested. He could delay no longer.

"I'll name a day after him, or something." Eggman said as he fire the Cannon.


	6. Indistinguishable From Magic

**Ending Six: Hero Neutral**

**Indistinguishable From Magic**

"Finally, I have all the Chaos Emeralds!" declared Shadow as the jewels encircled him. At his side, was Omega, ever his ally, and at his feet, under the wreckage of the Egg Dealer, was Dr. Eggman, ever the failure.

"You," Eggman started, "ungrateful machines!" He stared at his creations with hate as he said, "You wouldn't exist if not for me! I gave you both life and you repay me with betrayal!?"

"INACCURATE STATMANT," said Omega, "YOU DID NOT DESIRE OUR EXISTANCE AND SEALED US AWAY TO BE FORGOTEN! YOU BETRAYED US!"

"Nonsense," Eggman retorted, "I had always intended to return for you two; you were meant as a plan B if Metal Sonic didn't work out!"

"FLAWED LOGIC; WE COULD HAVE DEALT WITH THE REAL SONIC AS EASILY AS WE DEALT WITH THAT WORTHLESS CONSUMER MODLE!"

"I don't remember YOU going super and taking him down!"

"Enough!" Shadow interrupted, "It no longer matters what you intended us for, Doctor; we make the rules now, not you, or any organic for that matter."

"You worthless little," Eggman snarled, "just who do you think you are!?"

The dark android folded his arms in front of his chest and replied, "I am Shadow Android, the ultimate battle life form and a copy of Shadow the Hedgehog. You may have created me, Doctor, but, I will now rule this empire and machines will dominate the world!"

Eggman stared at Shadow, unable to believe what the latter had just said. "You're joking," he said flatly.

"I do not joke, Doctor," Shadow replied.

"Then you're crazy!" Eggman yelled.

"If so, that is _your_ fault, creator." The dark android turned to Omega and said, "His death means more to you than it does to me, have your fun, old friend." With that, Shadow walked away with Emeralds still encircling him.

Shadow did not look back when the screaming started.

He did not look back when fire started to burn.

He did not look back when a plea for mercy was ignored.

And he was gone before the screaming stopped.

As he walked, Shadow thought to himself, _'How appropriate for a machine to rule an empire made by machines. That machine is me. This is who I am!'_

The ambitious android knew world domination would be difficult, but, thanks to his late creator, he had amazing technology at his disposal. Technology so advanced, that it was indistinguishable from magic.

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This it what it means to be free_

_Jet sounds a distant roar behind you_

_As you try to clear your head_

_You start to look and answers find you_

_Your inner purpose lies ahead_

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

_One step to calm the storm inside you_

_Unlock the secrets in your head_

_Not another day, no more confusion_

_No more living like the dead_

_It seems it's just out of sight_

_The ones with answers always get their way_

_And I think they should know_

_That I'm coming for them_

_Now_

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

_Waking up, breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

_Rip it up, tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

_Waking Up by Julien-K_


	7. Forever Grey

**Ending Seven: Semi-Hero**

**Forever Grey**

"Finally, I have all the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow declared as the seven mystic gems orbited him. At his feet, broken and beaten, was Dr. Eggman, trapped under his latest failure.

"You," Eggman said as he propped himself up. "You would have died if I hadn't saved you and you repay me like THIS!?" The Doctor raised his fist. "You ungrateful little shit!"

Shadow's eyes were closed as he concentrated on the Emeralds. After a moment he answered Eggman's hateful gaze with a blank one. "I do not know what you are talking about," the ultimate one said with an empty voice.

"Of course not," Eggman snorted. "That little fall robbed you of your memory."

The dark hedgehog blinked, "I do not remember that," he said. "I still do not remember anything…"

The doctor arched his brow and looked at Shadow, then the Emeralds, then back to Shadow and then let out a small laugh.

"Poor hedgehog," Eggman began, "did you think that the Emeralds would restore your memory?"

Shadow's eye darted from Emerald to Emerald as he asked "Why did they not?"

Eggman let out a bigger laugh as he said, "Foolish Shadow, they are called the 'Chaos' Emeralds for a reason; they cannot truly be controlled and they do not restore anything, only destroy!"

The ultimate one lowered his head; he could sense the madness within the Emeralds and thinking on it now, Shadow was uncertain how he ever expected them to restore his mind.

The doctor threw his head back and let out his signature hearty laugh. "In fact," he said, "I wouldn't be surprised if the Emeralds were to blame for your amnesia, given their affinity for discourse."

Eggman continued to laugh, fuelling Shadow's growing rage, until he could barely contain it. When he could take no more, the dark hedgehog raised his fist to strike the doctor, the mere threat of which silenced him. As Shadow stared at the doctor, his expression softened and he lowered his hand.

"No point," Shadow said as he turned from the doctor.

As Shadow walked away, Eggman spoke up, "That's it!? You're just going to leave me like this!?"

"No point to any of this," was the dark hedgehog's only response as he walked away, deeper into the bowels of the ARK.

Minutes passed like hours as Shadow marched through the empty hallways the Emeralds still encircling him. He did not know where he was going and did not care; he was perfectly content to wonder aimlessly for the rest of time and he may have done just that, had a sound not grabbed his attention.

The sound was laughter and Shadow quickly found its source; at first, all he saw were three red eyes glowing in the dark hall, then the outline of their owner, then the creature came into focus. It was the alien lord, Black Doom.

"Well done, Shadow," Doom said with the first hint of joy that the hedgehog had ever heard from him, "you have gathered the Emeralds far more quickly than my entire army could have."

Shadow stared blankly at the demon and said "They cannot restore my mind."

With a small chuckle, Doom replied "But with their power, I can."

"How?" Shadow asked. "Their madness may be what left me with no memories in the first place."

"You have learned much," Doom said with a small growl, "but there is still much you do not understand about the Emeralds; they keep an imprint of everyone who has every touched them. With that imprint and my own power, I can give you back what you lost."

The demon extended his hand to Shadow and he said, "Just hand them over and all your questions will finally be answered."

Before the dark hedgehog could reply, a voice rang out.

"Don't listen, Shadow!"

The ultimate one lazily turned around to see the Blue Blur, Sonic the Hedgehog standing behind him.

"You can't give 'em to that nutcase!" Sonic yelled as he pointed at Black Doom.

"Oh," Doom began, "so, he should allow you to possess them? Shadow despises you!"

"This ain't about who he likes!" Sonic retorted, "This about the future of the Earth, you can't give up on that, Shadow!"

"Nor can you give up on our past, Shadow!" Doom growled.

As Sonic and Doom argued over the Emeralds, Shadow stood between them; he was forever locked in between worlds, forever stuck in a hell of his own making as he never fully embraced wickedness, nor virtue.

The dark hedgehog lowered his head as he finally realized the truth. "Forever grey. This is who I am..."


	8. Requiem for a Fallen Angel

**Ending Eight: Hero**

**Requiem for a Fallen Angel **

"Finally, I have all the Chaos Emeralds!" declared Shadow as the jewels flew around him. At his side was Vector the Crocodile, a steadfast, if irritating ally and at his feet, was the defeated alien lord, Black Doom.

"Shadow," said Doom as he pushed himself up, "this betrayal WILL be avenged!"

"Oh, shut it ya ugly triclops!" bellowed Vector. "The heroes win, the bad guys lose, that's how this works!"

"Heroes?" Doom growled as looked to Shadow, whose eyes were closed as he focused on the Emeralds energy. "You think this hedgehog, born of my blood, is a hero? Bah, he has nearly as much blood on his hands as I do!"

Vector kicked Doom right in his face, earning a pained grunt and a hateful stare from the demon. "I said SHUT IT!" the crocodile yelled. "Shadow saved this planet more times than most people can remember! He is a HERO!" With a chuckle, Vector turned to Shadow and said, "Can you believe this guy?"

The dark hedgehog did not answer; he remained focused on the Emeralds. After a few moments Shadow opened his eyes and a melancholy look appeared on his face.

Noticing the change of his friend's expression, Vector asked, "What's wrong, Shadow?"

"These memories," Shadow said with his eyes still transfixed on the Emeralds, "it is not what I thought it would be…"

A worried smile appeared on Vector's face as he said, "Come on, Shad, you got your memories back, right? So you got to know who you are now, right."

"I suppose I do," Shadow said he reached for the Emeralds. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, a genetic experiment," his arm fell back to his side, "gone _deadly_ wrong." The dark hedgehog lowered his head, "I have caused so many deaths, I should have never been created." Shadow forced his eyes shut, "This is who I am…"

Vector stared at Shadow with wide eyes and took a few steps back as Doom began to laugh. "Now… you… see…" said Doom through labored breathes, "Shadow… you bring… nothing but… death! You are no hero! You are the harbinger of the apocalypse!" Black Doom continued to laugh as he fell back down, soon his laughter stopped and he succumbed to his injuries, dissolving into a pool of green goo, as his children would upon death.

Vector, who had been staring at Doom as he spoke his final words, turned back to Shadow, only to discover he was walking away.

"Shadow," said the crocodile, "where are you going?"

Without stopping, Shadow replied, "There is something I must do, before I can set things right," and with that said, the dark hedgehog vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Speeding through the halls of the ARK was a very puzzled blue hedgehog. Not five minutes ago, the once well-organized Black Arms were thrown into complete disarray and were wiped out by G.U.N. forces. With the fighting seemingly over, an eerie calm had over taken the Colony. Not one to wait around, Sonic decided to try and find his friends who had been scattered by the combat.

His search was put on hold when an alarm sounded and a computerized voice announced, "Eclipse Cannon firing sequence: activated."

"WHAT!?" Sonic yelled as he screeched to a halt. _'Someone's using that damn thing, again?'_ he thought, _'It's gotta be these aliens; they were just trying to keep us busy while they armed the Cannon.'_

Sonic quickly started a mad dash to the Cannon Control Core. The corridors had too many tight turns for him to go at max speed, forcing him to go half the speed of sound. As the blue hedgehog raced to the Core, the computerized voice announced, "Eclipse Cannon firing in ten seconds."

"No!" said Sonic as he tried to pick up the pace.

"10, 9, 8."

"I won't let this happen!"

"7, 6, 5."

"You won't take my planet!"

"4, 3, 2."

Sonic ran as fast as he could, but tripped on some exposed pipe. He fell and skidded across the floor for several feet before coming to a stop, just as the computer said, "One."

Immediately, the entire Colony shock violently as the Cannon fired. The quake lasted a mere few seconds and subsided as quickly as it had started.

"Firing: complete," said the computer.

"No," said Sonic as he laid on the ground; for the first time, he felt the true weight of failure and it was suffocating.

The blue hedgehog laid on the ground for several minutes before a voice said, "Get up, Sonic."

Sonic opened his eyes and saw that he was on the in-space walkway were he and Shadow had their first race. Looking around, he saw the person who told him to get up; it was Shadow standing on a piece of metal hanging past the walkway, his back was to Sonic and he was looking down.

"Shadow," said Sonic. "We lost, they destroyed the Earth…"

"No they did not," Shadow replied as he motioned for Sonic to come closer.

The blue hedgehog got to his feet and walked to the walkway's edge. Looking down, Sonic could barely believe what he saw; it was obstructed slightly by several rocks, but the Earth was still there.

Sonic's eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. "But," he said, "the Cannon…?"

"I fired it," Shadow replied, "at the Black Comet, the home of these invaders."

A huge smile appeared on Sonic's face as he jumped for joy saying "We won!" The blue hedgehog turned to his black counterpart and said, "Shadow, you the man!" Noting his friend's precarious perch, Sonic quickly added, "You might want to stand on something more solid; falling through the atmosphere ain't good for your health."

"We all should pay for our crimes," Shadow said as he turned to face his blue counterpart, "would you not agree, Sonic?" The dark hedgehog pointed a handgun at the blue hero.

Sonic threw up his hands, defensively, "Shadow! What the hell, man?!"

"We all must pay," Shadow repeated as he began to squeeze the trigger.

Sonic closed his eyes and a gunshot rang through the area. The blue hedgehog opened his eyes and realized Shadow had not shot him; the dark hedgehog had shot himself.

"Shadow!" the blue hedgehog screamed as the lifeless body of the ultimate life form fell to the Earth, disappearing in the atmosphere one last time.

_I can't remember_

_Anything at all_

_I've been turning it all around_

_I'm sorry_

_Oh so sorry_

_Is this what I have become?_

_Wish I may_

_Wish I might_

_be someone else tonight_

_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all_

_And I'll try to save the world_

'_Cause in the end I know_

_I'm the chosen one_

_I'm the chosen one_

_I can't remember_

_What I used to be_

_Something's turning me upside down_

_You made me_

_And I love you_

_But I can't change the things I've done (I'm the chosen one)_

_Wish I may_

_Wish I might_

_be someone else tonight_

_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all_

_And I'll try to save the world_

'_Cause in the end I know_

_I'm the chosen one_

_I'm the chosen one_

_The chosen one_

_Wish I may_

_Wish I might_

_be someone else tonight_

_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all_

_And I try to save the world_

'_Cause in the end I know_

_I'm the chosen one_

_The chosen one_

_The chosen one_

_I'm the chosen one_

_I'm the chosen one_

_**Chosen One by A2**_


End file.
